Italia, La Dolce Vita
by drdair
Summary: Italia, negeri pertama kali kita bertemu pandang. Dan di negeri itu pula lah, kenanganmu hangus terbakar.


**NARUTO ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**airandair present:**

**.**

**.**

**Italia, La Dolce Vita **

**.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur campuran, Gaje, dan semacamnya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

Deru nafasku bisa kurasakan sendiri. Bergerak teratur, pelan, seirama dengan darah yang terus memompa dari jantung. Dengan sinar matahari yang meliuk lamat-lamat di antara ruas dedaunan yang masih memantulkan cahaya. Ataupun di antara beribu atom-atom udara dan berbagai sisa kehidupan yang ada. Suara cicit burung dan deru angin mengambil alih diriku untuk tetap diam di tempat—mengenang sesuatu yang indah tapi menyakitkan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah hilang dijejal waktu, tapi kini dimuntahkan kembali untuk diterima secara ikhlas oleh perasaanku.

_Restaurant Bruschetta_ ini adalah simbol kita. Simbol yang kita bangun sejak bunga lili di seberang itu masih sendiri, menunggu teman untuk sekadar berbagi cerita dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi nampaknya sekarang lili indah itu sudah punya sahabat—atau mungkin kekasih? Bergoyang seirama dengan sentuhan angin, mengalir sendu, menciptakan suatu tarian yang berkomplot dengan cicitan burung dan gesekan unsur udara.

**Italia, **tempat pertama kita bertukar pandang. Negeri yang terkenal akan menara Pisa, pizza dengan keju _mozarella_, paham fasisme, dan sejarah Romawi kuno yang sudah mendunia. Atau beberapa tokoh yang namanya sudah dikenal orang di luar kepala. Leonardo da Vinci, Sophia Loren, Marcopolo dan Feragamo, nama yang tak asing lagi bahkan untuk orang di luar Italia.

_Tempat ini indah. _Namun itu berlaku untuk waktu lampau. Tidak sekarang—dan juga tidak untuk seterusnya. Dulu tempat ini dipenuhi canda tawa, berasal dari pangkal lidah seorang laki-laki yang sangat kukenal jelas, tubuh tegap dengan mata cemerlang—mata terindah yang pernah tertangkap indra penglihatanku, sekaligus berfungsi sebagai obat penenang yang diberikan Tuhan selagi emosi dan sel abu-abu di otakku tak bisa kubawa bertindak. Alih-alih marah tak jelas, mata sapphire itu membawaku ke t empat yang lebih tenang di dalam sana. Menyusuri setiap lekuk liuk pikirannya, dan mengganti emosiku menjadi emosinya. Tangan kekar yang menepuk punggungku pelan, memberi kehangatan sekaligus secercah harapan. Tak lupa senyum tipis tulus yang selalu membuatku ingin hidup selamanya.

Betapa aku merindukan semua itu. Memori yang dijejalkan ke sel abu-abu dengan paksa, memerintahkanku untuk mengenangnya lagi, dan berbagi berbagai argumen antara sisi putih dan sisi gelapku. Alih-alih memberontak, aku hanya menurut. Walaupun lidah dan pikiranku sepertinya sengaja menyeretku menjauh dari kenangan itu, tapi aku yakin—dari lubuk hatiku, aku ingin mengenangnya lagi, meskipun hanya sebesar atom. Sekalipun aku sudah berjanji untuk menghilangkan bekas dirimu. Untuk itu, ijinkanlah aku. Ijinkanlah aku menggali kenangan yang tersisa di sini. Karena sejujurnya, beberapa hal mengenai dirimu masih kukubur di sini. Untuk itu, sekali lagi tolong ijinkanlah aku mengambil kembali apa yang kusimpan, lalu akan kubuang jauh-jauh—di dasar hatiku yang paling kelam dan dalam, bahkan lebih dalam dari palung. Agar aku tak bisa mengambilnya lagi, sekalipun hanya untuk menghubungkan ikatan batin yang sudah terputus.

Kenapa? Benarkah kau ingin tahu? Karena dunia kita jelas-jelas berbeda kan? Kau sudah tenang di sana, tempat peristirahatan kekalmu. Dunia yang tak mungkin aku jangkau sekarang. Walaupun aku tak tahu di mana tempatmu berada. Di surga kah? Atau di neraka kah? Itu hanya kau dan Tuhan yang tahu—tentu saja. Sedangkan aku masih di sini. Dunia yang penuh dengan orang-orang munafik, mengambil uang negara tapi masih memakai seragam beludru mewah tanpa rasa mengalah. Dunia yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan berbagai zat menyesakkan, meliuk-liuk berpindah dari paru-paru orang asing ke orang asing lain. Penuh dengan egoisme untuk berdiri tegak sendiri, lalu mengobarkan api 'Akulah yang berkuasa di sini.'

Ah—perlu pemahaman telak untuk mencerna segala tetek bengek itu. Dan aku tak mau buang-buang waktu hanya untuk mengisi pikiran dengan hal sepele yang tak berujung.

.:.:.:.

**Roma, 20 Oktober 2007**

Aku berdiri lunglai di depan _restaurant _khas Italia. Jika kau berpikir bahwa aku habis makan atau apa, kau salah besar. Tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah _apartement_ hangat, yang cukup membuatku merasa rileks dan nyaman—bukan ke _restaurant _ini.

_Zrraassshhhhh_

Langit kembali memuntahkan rintik air, lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Temponya semakin lama semakin cepat, bergesekan dengan udara, kemudian jatuh memukul tanah atau bangunan lain yang benar-benar baru. Menimbulkan lagu gemerisik indah ciptaan Tuhan, kadang seperti alunan bertempo _Largo, _kadang juga bertempo _Allegro._ Diiringi dengan gerak lalu lalang mobil bak penari latar di panggung jalanan.

Aku menyandarkan punggung ke dinding putih dingin di belakangku. Temperatur dinding yang beradaptasi dengan hujan, membuat kulit dan bulu kudukku berdiri. Tulang punggungku berderak nyeri, pilu menjalar.

Hujan. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya lain lagi. Tak pernah sepersekian detik pun terlintas di pikiranku aku akan terjebak dalam hujan, tanpa mobil dan tanpa payung, atau apapun yang bisa menghalangi jatuhnya hujan ke ragaku. Mungkin hari ini aku sedang sial, dimulai dengan bangun telat, masuk kantor terlambat, dan mobil mogok di tengah jalan.

"Kapan hujan ini akan berhenti? Perlukah aku menunggu sampai malam tiba?" dengusku kesal. Aroma hujan terus masuk ke indera penciumanku (walaupun ada sedikit aroma polusi di sana), menyihir saraf otakku untuk segera menutup buku kehidupan dan tidur bersingkap selimut lembut nan hangat. Dan lagi, alunan melodi abstrak seakan meninabobo-kan pikiranku. Membayangkan perapian hangat yang menungguku di _apartement _tercinta, benar-benar membuatku ingin segera pulang walaupun harus menantang hujan.

Aku merogoh sesuatu di balik kantong mantel bulu hitamku. Sebuah jam tangan merah maroon yang selalu menemaniku sejak aku masih suka dengan bermacam-macam kartun, atau masih sesumbar bahwa ada peri bertongkat bintang.

"Sudah hampir satu jam." Aku mengeluh panjang. Bukankah satu jam adalah waktu yang cukup lama? Lama-lama aku bisa mati kedinginan di sini. Tapi menerobos hujan yang sedang ganas juga bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Hei!" Aku terlonjak kaget saat gendang telingaku menangkap suara bariton asing. Sedari tadi hanya ada suara deru mobil, hujan, dan sayup-sayup perbincangan antar manusia. Saat tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil, bukankah itu cukup membuatmu berjengit nyeri?

Kutolehkan kepala menuju sumber suara—yang ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah seorang pria muda yang cukup tampan, dengan rambut kuning cerah menyapu dahi, mata biru sapphire cemerlang dengan pupil indah, kulit sehalus porselen. Warna mutlak yang cukup membuatku berhenti bernafas sejenak. Walaupun tak seindah warna pelangi, dan juga tidak semistis lukisan karya Leonardo da Vinci. Namun konkretnya, warna itu tidak monoton, tidak hitam putih, tidak sepia, melainkan berwarna.

"Aku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri, memastikan bahwa yang dipanggil benar-benar aku.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ya! Kau!" serunya sembari berjalan menghampiriku. Dan baru kusadari ternyata matanya lebih indah saat dilihat dari dekat. "Namaku Naruto." Dia mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Ah—ternyata dia sama dengan pria lain di luar sana. Bermodal uang dan tampang untuk sekedar mencari perhatian. "Apa aku bertanya namamu?" tanyaku penuh sarkasme tinggi. Tak peduli dengan raut wajahnya yang mungkin berubah menyadari nada bicaraku yang seakan menyuruhnya pergi dari sini.

Tapi dugaanku salah besar, Naruto—nama pria itu, malah memperlebar senyumnya. Walaupun uluran tangan sudah di jatuhkan kembali di samping raga. "Astaga, jangan kau kira aku ini om paruh baya yang suka menggoda gadis-gadis—" aku mendelik kesal. "—umurku baru 20 tahun, asal kau tahu."

Aku tetap diam, sembari memberinya tatapan mengintimidasi, menusuk rasanya, tajam maksudnya.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti kau melihat pencuri yang baru kabur dari penjara. Saat aku makan di _restaurant _ini, aku lihat sedari tadi kau berdiri di sini, bicara sendiri."

Bicara sendiri, huh? Apa aku terlihat semenyeramkan itu? Jangan-jangan dia menganggapku orang gila seperti yang ada di persimpangan Roma. "Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "_Well, _aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau terus berdiri di sini. Dan juga—kenapa kau bicara sendiri?"

Aku mendelik kesal, 'bicara sendiri' bukanlah kosakata yang tepat untuk diterima gendang telingaku sekarang. "Apa kau tidak lihat hujan itu? Aku berteduh di sini sampai hujan reda!" bentakku. "Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua, aku tak bisa menjawabnya."

"_Okay, _tak apa. Kau berteduh di sini sampai hujan reda? Tapi nampaknya kau harus menunggu sekitar tiga atau empat jam lagi," Naruto mengerlingkan kepala, bicara ragu-ragu. Aku tak menyalahkan perkataannya. Karena kenyataannya, hujan masih berdiri tegak tak bergeming. "Atau kau mau ikut dengan mobilku?" tawarnya.

Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa yang aku dengar itu benar.

"Kau mau ikut mobilku?" ulangnya. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang wanita di sini sendirikan. Lagipula, apa kau mau surat kabar edisi besok menuliskan 'Seorang wanita mati kedinginan di depan _restaurant _karena menolak semua bantuan' di berita utama 'kan?" ujarnya sembari tersenyum tertahan.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" desisku penuh penekanan.

Naruto menyentikkan jarinya. "Nah, kau sudah itu tidak lucu. Kenapa masih tidak mau menerima tawaranku?"

"Begini," aku menghela napas. "Kita baru bertemu tadi, bahkan belum 10 menit. Lalu kau menawarkanku untuk mengantarku. Apa aku bisa menerima tawaranmu semudah itu?"

"_Well_, aku tahu. Tapi apakah tampangku seperti tampang kriminal?" protesnya. "Dan hei—kenapa kau tak mau mempercayaiku? Aku hanya berniat membantu, itu saja."

"Bukannya tak mau, tapi 'tak bisa'. Aku tak tahu apakah kau cukup aman untuk kuberi kepercayaan." Aku mengernyit ragu-ragu. Aku sama sekali tak menyalahkannya—sungguh. Tapi bagiku, satu mobil dengan orang asing agaknya salah satu hal yang aku hindari.

"Astaga, apa sifatmu memang keras kepala seperti ini? Aku janji tak akan menyentuhmu. Dan kau akan kembali ke rumah dengan selamat, masih dengan seonggok daging dan terbungkus kulit. Tanpa luka atau lecet apapun." Naruto menaikkan alis, menunggu suatu jawaban dariku. Walaupun terkesan memaksa, tapi aku tahu, ini juga demi kebaikanku.

Aku mengangguk pasrah, meninggalkan semua ego dan sifat keras kepalaku yang sedari tadi menggerogotiku. Hasratku untuk cepat pulang, mandi air hangat, berjejer di perapian, kemudian bersingkap selimut tebal sembari membaca berlembar _partiture _yang penuh not balok, agaknya menarikku untuk mengambil resiko diantar oleh orang asing. Setidaknya, aku sudah punya proteksi diri.

Naruto mengerjap. Kemudian berjalan menapakkan kaki pada batu-batu kecil abu-abu yang menempel tanah. "Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku. Mobilku kuparkir tepat di sebelah _restaurant _ini."

Aku berjalan menurut, kepalaku tertunduk lesu. Batinku mulai bertanya apakah keputusanku tepat? Aku hanya harap-harap cemas, semoga dia memang orang yang bisa kupercaya.

"Nah, silakan masuk." Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Ah ternyata kami sudah di samping mobil. Sejenak aku tertegun, mobil itu mengkilap, memantulkan cahaya putih menjadi warna perak mengkilau. Yang pastinya, itu bukan sekadar mobil biasa. Ada lambang kuda terukir manis di kap mobil. _**Ferrari. **_Pasti.

"Hei, jangan terlalu kagum dengan mobil ini." suara baritone menyadarkanku dari fantasi ria. Naruto memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, mengejek mungkin?

"Aku tidak kagum, asal kau tahu." ujarku ketus. Terlalu memalukan bila aku harus mengakui bahwa mobil ini menakjubkan. Apalagi jika ditilik dari senyuman Naruto yang seakan berkata 'Mobil-ini-hanya-mobil-biasa-untukku.'

Aku mendengar Naruto terkekeh, seulas senyum mengejek bisa jelas dilihat oleh kornea mataku. "Kau tidak kagum? Tapi tadi aku lihat bola matamu hampir lepas saat melihat mobil ini." ejeknya dengan seringai khas tersungging.

Ah betapa menyebalkannya pemuda di depanku ini. Mungkin aku harus menyesali keputusanku tadi. "_Shut up!" _desisku. "Kau berniat mengantarku atau mempermalukanku?" bentakku dengan sorot mata skeptikal.

"Astaga, kau sensitif sekali. Ayo cepat masuk," aku berjalan memasuki pintu mobil yang sedari tadi dibukakan Naruto. " Tapi hati-hati, bagian dalam mobil lebih menakjubkan. Jaga bola matamu agar tidak lepas." Naruto menutup mobil sambil berujar lalu.

Aku mendecih kesal. Apa aku terlihat seperti gadis kecil ingusan yang baru melihat mobil? Yah walaupun kuakui, bagian dalamnya memang sangat menakjubkan. Tapi tak lantas bisa membuat bola mataku lepas begitu saja 'kan? Itu berlebihan. Sangat malah.

"Hei, kau belum beritahu aku siapa namamu 'kan?" tanyanya tatkala kami berdua melewati Monumen Vittorio Emanuelle II, monumen agung rancangan . Tembok marmer putih bersih berdiri kokoh menantang langit. Bertatahkan ukiran dan seni tingkat tinggi, dengan gaya kepahlawanan dan nilai militer. Bertaburan kerumunan manusia di setiap sisi luarnya, hanya sekadar mengagumi keindahan atau sekadar berfoto ria.

Aku mengeluh jengah. "Sakura."

"Baiklah, Sakura. Di mana alamatmu?"

"_La Veta D'Oro_," jawabku singkat.

Alunan lagu mulai memenuhi ruang mobil. Nada indah, tempo, dinamik, dan improvisasi menyatu telak, mengalir lembut, merangsang ceruk kelopak mata untuk membungkam pupil. Memaksa untuk tetap membuka telinga, merasakan terpaan saban detiknya. Walaupun tak sarat dengan makna, tapi tak ambigu dan rancu seperti seharusnya.

"_Mozart, _eh?" tanyaku selagi Naruto menyetir dengan tenang.

Dia mengerlingku sekilas. "_Bingo!_" ujarnya sembari menarik bibir memberi seulas senyum tipis. "Aku suka lagu klasik, terutama _Mozart _dan _Bach._ Mereka _maestro _yang hebat. Lagu mereka juga sangat memukau, kau tahu? Seperti _Opera Mitridati, re di Ponto, Lucia Silla, _dan _Violin Sonata._ Seperti mencegah melodi kematian datang."

Aku terkekeh geli. "Melodi kematian?" tanyaku menahan tawa.

"_Well, _mungkin memang aneh. Tapi setidaknya, begitulah menurutku. Aku takut kematian." Ujarnya pelan. Aku bisa merasakan aura Naruto agak berubah. Sorot matanya yang semula berbinar riang, perlahan memilu biru.

"Itulah klise kehidupan," ucapku santai. Naruto menoleh, mengangkat alis, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Hidup kita bukan seperti lingkaran, yang tanpa ujung dan tanpa akhir. Bukan juga seperti garis lurus, punya ujung tapi kaku. Hidup kita seperti garis lengkung, meliuk-liuk, punya ujung, kadang melengkung ke atas, kadang melengkung ke bawah. Tergantung dirimu, ingin punya ujung yang melengkung ke atas, atau melengkung ke bawah." aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan helaan panjang.

"Kau lumayan juga," Naruto terkekeh pelan. Entah kenapa, aku senang melihatnya sorot matanya yang kembali bercahaya.

**.:.:.:.**

**Firenze, 30 Juni 2010**

Aku termangu, diam, memperhatikan bulir-bulir air perlahan jatuh terkena gravitasi dari kaca _restaurant_ di sebelahku. Membentuk jejak abstrak yang mengalir jenuh, bening absolut. Kemudian bergabung bersama bulir air yang lain, membekas di tanah baru.

Suasana yang benar-benar tenang dan damai. _Restaurant Bruschetta _yang tak terlalu sesak. Dengan arsitektur yang sangat indah, podium, patung, dan beberapa barang duplikat zaman Romawi Kuno. Hanya dipenuhi orang berdedikasi tinggi, penuh estetika dan segala macam norma. Menyerup pelan kopi atau teh mengepul mereka, rela membayar tinggi hanya untuk secangkir kopi istimewa.

Tapi sepertinya orang yang kutunggu belum juga datang. Sesekali ku ketukkan jari di cangkir teh yang isinya sudah mendingin, berusaha mengalihkan rasa bosan sementara. Walaupun konkretnya, rasa bosanku sudah di ambang batas. Mungkin jika ada sebuah kertas _partiture _yang penuh not balok di sini, aku rela menunggu sampai satu jam ke depan. Sungguh.

"Sakura!"

Seketika aku menoleh menuju pintu depan, asal muasal suara itu. Ah ternyata dia sudah datang. Dengan rambut kuning cerah, mata sapphire cemerlang yang seakan membawaku ikut ke dalam, walaupun beberapa peluh mengalir bebas dari sudut dahinya, tapi tak mengurangi keindahan warnanya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi merah bata di depanku, menautkan kedua tangan, bergumam maaf tak jelas. "Aku kira kita bertemu di _Pittura d'amore,_ jadi aku kesana dulu. Dan aku baru ingat kalau kita berjanji di _Bruschetta._ Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Aku tak bergeming. Alih-alih tersenyum dan bicara dengannya, aku hanya mengalihkan pandangan menerobos batas kaca di luar. Pada bunga lili putih suci yang sendirian, walaupun ada beberapa alang-alang yang saling bertukar pandang. Tapi nampaknya lili itu masih kesepian, ceruk kelopaknya menengadah ke atas, seakan meminta tunjangan teman.

"Sakura? Kau marah?"

Aku mengeluh jengah, lalu memberanikan diri untuk menatap sorot mata sapphire yang penuh rasa bersalah. "_Well, _aku hanya bosan, Naruto." Ujarku sembari memutar bola mata.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Sakura. Kau sudah pesan makanan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah, bertopang dagu untuk sekadar menghilangkan rasa kantuk. "Pelayan!" Naruto membuat _gesture _untuk memanggil pelayan. Dan seorang pelayan wanita berbalutkan gaun manis menghampiri kami, membawa sebuah nota kecil—yang aku tebak untuk menuliskan pesan-pesan tamu. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto padaku.

Aku menghela napas. "Naruto, bukankah kau tahu aku harus berhemat untuk biaya ke _Vicenza _besok?"

Aku melihat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan yang berisi selembar kertas menu padaku. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku yang traktir. Bagaimana?" tawarnya sembari mengedikkan bahu.

"Benarkah?" rasa bosanku menguap sudah. Sebagai gantinya, aku lemparkan senyum lebar padanya. Naruto mengangguk geli. "Aku pesan _pasta_—oh tidak, jangan _pasta, gnocchie _saja. Eh tunggu! _Gnocchie_nya tidak jadi. Hmm... Aku pesan _Lasagna _dan _Tagliatelle_ saja. Untuk minumannya, aku ingin _Tiramissu." _Ujarku dengan seulas cengiran yang mengembang.

Naruto memandangku geli, kemudian beralih pada pelayan di samping. "_Lasagna, tagliatelle, dan Tiramissu _satu. Sedangkan aku _Ravioli _dan _Ice cream ragusa _saja_."_

Pelayan itu mengangguk setelah menggores sesuatu di nota kecil itu, lalu berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan kami berdua di sini.

"Bagaimana dengan _Calcio Fiorentino_ kemarin?" tanya Naruto padaku. Ia mengerling kecil, menyangga dagu dengan salah satu telapak tangannya, melempar senyum tipis manis yang membuat lesung pipit di pipi kanannya muncul ke permukaan.

"Hmm... Lumayan meriah. Kembang apinya juga sangat indah. Sayang kau tak ikut ke sana." Ujarku dengan nada lirih.

"Aku sibuk kemarin," aku mendengar nada bicara Naruto agak sendu, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku janji, bulan Agustus kau akan ku ajak ke Ascoli-Piceno untuk nonton _Tornero della Quintana."_

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh, lalu kembali menatap bunga lili di seberang. Entah kenapa, aku merasa hari ini hari yang panjang, tak ada ujung, atau bahkan ketukan untuk berhenti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura. Aku besok akan pergi ke Korea."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Balik memandang Naruto yang juga sedang memandangku santai. "Korea? Lagi?" ulangku.

"Hn. Ada sedikit urusan bisnis di sana," jawabnya santai. "Oh ya, lusa pasti aku sudah di Italia. Lusa itu ulang tahunmu kan? Tunggu saja, aku akan beri kau sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu berhenti bernafas." Ujarnya sembari menyeringai.

"Jika kau memberiku ular atau semacamnya lagi—seperti perayaan tahun lalu, aku benar-benar akan membuatmu tak bisa bicara saat itu juga," ancamku penuh penekanan. Namun sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tak goyah, dia masih tersenyum. "NARUTO!" pekikku saat sesuatu tertangkap dan menyentuh retina.

Naruto mengangkat alis, sama sekali belum paham kenapa aku memekik. "Hidungmu! Darah!" pekikku sekali lagi. Nampaknya Naruto sudah mengerti, dia serentak mengambil _tissue _yang ada tepat di depan kami, berusaha menghapus jejak darah segar yang mengalir deras. "Kau kenapa? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" seruku cemas. Tapi sebelum aku berhasil menjangkaunya, dia berlari pergi begitu saja. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun. Dengan wajah pucat pasi, mata merah di isi air, dan tangan yang biasanya kekar kuat, kali ini nampak bergetar gemetar.

Dan aku sama sekali tak tahu, jika kala itu—

—adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihat mata biru sapphire yang membuatku terpukau dua tahun belakangan ini.

**.:.:.:.**

**Vicenza, 3 Juli 2010**

Kali ini senja begitu indah. Memayungi setiap individu di bawahnya. Lukisan abstrak dari sang pencipta yang tak ternilai harganya. Warna-warna yang bersatu telak, dalam kanvas abadi berkomplot buaian secercah cahaya. Dihiasi bongkahan berlian kecil yang menggantung di potongan kain beludru hitam legam, walaupun masih kalah dengan warna _orange _dan kuning yang merajai langit kala ini.

Mungkin dengan adanya aku di sini, semuanya lengkap sudah. 'Lukisan seorang wanita memilukan dalam senja'. Dengan hitam putih, negatif atau sepia pun kurasa cocok denganku kala ini.

Ah—di depan sebuah nisan, jika boleh kutambahi. Nisan berukiran sebuah nama yang kukenal jelas, **'Naruto'**, seorang yang membawa separuh jiwaku ke alam sana.

Wajahku memanas, aku bahkan tak peduli dengan air mata yang sudah menganak deras. Gempuran rasa pilu dan sendu memboikot batin. Memilukan? Ya. Aku baru saja kehilangan empat sosok dalam sekejap. Kakak, ayah, sahabat—sekaligus kekasih. Naruto, seorang anak lelaki yang bertahan hidup melawan penyakit yang menggerogoti. Anak lelaki yang selalu ceria walaupun batinnya terluka. Sesalu tabah, tak pernah mengeluh dan putus asa sedikitpun. Dan aku bangga, aku pernah mengenalnya. Bangga sekali malah, walaupun dia sudah ada di alam sana.

Kau selalu berjuang sendirian. Andai aku tahu sejak awal, aku pasti akan membantumu menopang beban, meskipun hanya sekadar memberi ungkapan semangat. Tapi konkretnya, kau sama sekali tak memberitahuku. Dan pada akhirnya, kau kembali ke tempat sang kuasa tanpa aku tahu. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan selamat jalan sebagai seorang kekasih.

Yang aku tahu, selepas perayaan ulang tahunku, aku mendapat kabar bahwa kau sudah disemayamkan. Terkejut? Sangat. Apa ini hadiah darimu yang bisa membuatku berhenti bernafas seperti yang kau katakan dulu? Tapi kau berhasil, nyatanya aku memang hampir berhenti bernapas saat itu.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menggores telapak tanganku, menyerang epidermis dengan kilaunya yang tajam. Sebuah cincin indah bertatahkan berlian zamrud. Mistis, indah, ajaib, tapi nyata. Andai Tuhan memberimu satu hari, atau satu jam, atau satu menit, bahkan satu detik pun lebih lama. Aku ingin melihat mata sapphire itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mata biru seorang lelaki yang berjuang sendiri selama 23 tahun, hanya untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama. Menapak tilas perjuangan panjang dari seorang anak kecil menjadi seorang pemuda yang kuat tapi rapuh, tak disadari keberadaannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, perjuangan hanya sampai di sini. Jasad tak bernyawa yang bersemayam di depanku. Itulah bukti konkret, klise kehidupan.

_Tes_

Satu lagi air mataku yang jatuh ke makammu, tempat peristirahatanmu selamanya. Semoga ujung kehidupanmu melengkung ke atas, bukan ke bawah.

Aku bangga padamu. Benar-benar bangga.

.

.

.

Hei angin, tolong sampaikan salamku untuk dia yang ada di atas sana. _'Aku titipkan kunci hatiku. Tolong jaga agar kunci itu tak kembali padaku. Agar kenangan kita tetap terkukung dan tak terkikis oleh perputaran waktu. Kenangan manis, pahit, asam, maupun hambar. Tetap jaga warnamu, tidak monoton, tidak hitam putih, tidak sepia, melainkan tetap bewarna. Seperti Leonardo da Vinci, yang melalui goresannya menghasilkan sebuah maha karya, Monalisa. Atau seperti Mozart, melalui penyatuan birama, nada, tempo, dinamik dan apresiasi menghasilkan musik klasik penuh makna, Violin Sonata. Dan aku harap, kau juga begitu. Simpan kenangan kita_—

—_di __**Italia, La Dolce Vita.**__'_

**~~~~La Fine~~~~**

**Author note: **Kenapa jadinya gaje gini yah? =='

Fic ini dair buat dengan kadar OOC dan AU yang garang sekali. Bener-bener ga bisa bikin angst tanpa nangis dulu, death chara lagi =w= maka dari itu, fic ini angst-nya cuma sedikiiiittt. Kagum sama author lain yang bikin angst, atau mungkin malah jago bikin angst. Dair angkat topi deh (-.-)

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan, masih pemula saya *ngeles*

Nee, mind to review?


End file.
